puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Puroresu System Wiki
Welcome to the Puroresu System Wiki! This is a puroresu encyclopedia, where it's free, where you are not chased by the content, admins, and notability don't exist because in an encyclopedia has to include everything about the topic and here you can know everything about puroresu from wrestlers to stables, from championships to promotions, from tournaments to events and with its history and much more. With this wiki, we wish to start a reliable and credible community and a source, based in the Japanese Professional Wrestling world, otherwise known as the Puroresu world. As a wiki, as a community, we want to show how it is the Puroresu world to everyone, how much pride we have in what we do from pictures to pages to make a great wiki and a great community. If you are interested, you can start by creating an article or you can search for a page to you to edit. type=create type=search }} New Japan Pro-Wrestling Co., Ltd. (新日本プロレス株式会社 Shin Nihon Puroresu Kabushiki-Kaisha), operating as New Japan Pro-Wrestling (新日本プロレス Shin Nihon Puroresu) and sometimes referred to as NJPW or simply New Japan, is a major promotion founded in January 1972 by Antonio Inoki. In 2005, Inoki sold the promotion to Yuke's, who later sold it to Bushiroad in 2012. Naoki Sugabayashi has served as the Chairman of the promotion since September 2013, while Harold Meij has served as the President of the promotion since May 2018. Owing to its TV program aired on TV Asahi, NJPW is the largest wrestling promotion in Japan and the second largest in the world in terms of attendance and revenue (behind WWE). From its creation in 1972 until 1986, it was a member of the National Wrestling Alliance. NJPW is known for openly engaging in working agreements with various MMA and professional wrestling promotions around the world, including WWE, World Championship Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, WAR, UWFi, Ring of Honor, Pride Fighting Championships, and Jersey All Pro Wrestling. NJPW's biggest event is the January 4th at the Tokyo Dome show, held each year since 1992 and currently promoted under the Wrestle Kingdom banner. Read more... }} (born November 8, 1987) is a Japanese professional wrestler currently signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is in his fourth reign as the IWGP Heavyweight Champion. Okada returned to NJPW in January 2012, repackaged as , complete with a new look and a villainous persona. Just a month later, Okada defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi to win NJPW's top title, the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, which he would hold for four months, before losing it back to Tanahashi. The following August, Okada won NJPW's premier tournament, the G1 Climax. At the end of year, the Tokyo Sports magazine named Okada the 2012 MVP in all of Japanese professional wrestling. Read more... }} Is this your first time on editing wikis, or to here? ;Here's what you can do! *First, create an to become a new member in the Puroresu System Wiki Community! *Check out the ' ' to get some basic information about wikis. *You can also look at , and that have been uploaded. Also check out the to find some pages and see how things are organized. Uploading is very very easy - see the ' ' page. Most special have a great experience here in the wiki. Happy Editings!!! }} The G1 (Grade One) Climax is a professional wrestling tournament held each August by the New Japan Pro Wrestling promotion. Created by NJPW founder Antonio Inoki as the World League and later being renamed four times and currently known as the G1 Climax, the tournament has been held annually since 1974, It is considered a successor to the World Big League held by Japan Pro Wrestling Alliance between 1959 and 1972, predating the All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) Champion Carnival tournament by a year. Read more... }} }} ---- Want to affiliate? Let an admin know! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Page